


I Will Rescue You

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Zelda prays to lilith, post-Caligari spell, sweet caring lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She prayed to Lilith nearly every waking minute of every day - prayed for her salvation, prayed for rescue, prayed for someone to destroy that damned tinkling music box that felt like it was perpetually singing in her head.Then the spell was broken, and nothing got better.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 83





	I Will Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night? Whaaaaat 
> 
> This is a stark contrast from the smut I just posted, but I felt Uber inspired to write Zelda healing (with Lilith, duh) after the Caligari spell to try and bring closure to this because the writers did Zelda so dirty this season. 
> 
> Lemme know if you like it!

It had been three torturous weeks under his control, unable to think for herself. She prayed to Lilith nearly every waking minute of every day - prayed for her salvation, prayed for rescue, prayed for someone to destroy that damned tinkling music box that felt like it was perpetually singing in her head. 

Then the spell was broken, and nothing got better. 

Zelda was free from his spell, yes, but the fear that came with it was so shattering, so debilitating. 

She had suffered with anxiety for centuries, was long used to the vice grip nerves had on her heart and lungs. What she wasn’t prepared for was the nightmares, checking every corner of every room, keeping the house locked up so tightly that even Sabrina started to complain. 

The house was empty, silent save for the ticking of the clocks and the creaks and pops of the old pipes, and the thought of being alone - totally alone - scared her more than she had realized. 

She knelt, hands folded on the bed and head bowed to create a curtain of fiery hair around her face. Shoulders shook as she cried, forcing her words out. 

“Lilith, I pray to you for strength. I pray for you to help repair what he has broken within me. I pray for your help, for your counsel…” Zelda trailed off, a sob escaping her lips. 

A figure materialized in the corner of the room, stepped straight out of her mirror. Her breath caught in her throat, cowering into the side of her bed in fear that it was her husband. 

“Zelda, my most loyal subject, what has he done to you?” 

Lilith’s voice was soft, smooth like satin. She moved beside the bed, knelt down beside Zelda, and offered her hand palm up. 

“You heard me?” Zelda breathed out, hand inching towards Lilith, letting their fingers brush before she took her hand. 

“Yes and no. It’s complicated. You were muted - muffled - as though I could hear you but not reach you. I tried to locate you, tried to save you.” 

There was a beat of silence, neither witch nor demon sure of what to say. There was so much left unsaid after their last meeting, the tension creeping into the air. 

“Lilith… I should have listened to you, never left you, never married him.” 

“It’s not the time, my precious. I’m here, what do you need?” 

Lilith kept her voice light, soothing and airy and everything she knew Zelda needed. She had suffered her fair share of trauma and abuse, knew the pain and invisible scars it left behind even years later - centuries, even. 

“I needed you, need you now. Need you still.” 

Zelda sounded so broken, it tugged at Lilith’s heart. She had always loved her - would always love her - wanted nothing but to put her back together again and wish eternal damnation on Faustus Blackwood. 

“I’m here, would have been there too. Where were you?” 

“Italy.” She squeezed Lilith’s hand gently, looked at her with these big watery eyes that made her melt. 

“Can I?” She gestured to Zelda’s hair, matted and unkept as though it hadn’t been brushed in days. 

The only reply she received was a slow nod, Zelda’s eyes wide and trusting. 

Lilith stood, walking to the vanity and retrieving a brush and a blanket that was draped over the chair. She looked around the room, took in the disheveled state, and felt anger bubble up in her stomach - anger that Faustus did this to her precious Zelda, anger that he was on the run and not facing any consequences - but pushed those feelings aside to better help Zelda. 

“Let’s get you up onto the bed, much more comfortable than the floor. Do you think you can stand by yourself?” 

There was no response, Zelda’s glassy eyes trained on the floor. Lilith set the items down on the end of the bed, bent, and set her hands on Zelda’s shoulders carefully. 

When the witch looked into her eyes, gave a slow nod, Lilith helped her to standing and guided her to a seated position on the bed. She wrapped the fuzzy blanket around Zelda’s shoulders, tying it loosely around her neck to form a cape before picking up the brush and beginning to work at the matted hair. 

“I know you’re not much for conversation right now, so how about I do all the talking? I’m here with you, nothing could ever take me away. I told you that when you chose him, and I mean it.” Lilith kept her free hand on the crown of Zelda’s head while she worked away at her hair. “I was in your position once, you know that. It does get better, Zelda. I’m proud of you for opening yourself up to help.” 

She felt Zelda shift under her hands, worked out the last knot and ran her hands through the silky locks reverently. 

“You poor thing, need to keep up your self care. Do you want me to run you a bath? Get you some tea?” 

Lilith waited patiently, hands on Zelda’s biceps and gazing down at her with so much love in her eyes. The other woman was shaking slightly, eyes still downcast and hands folded primly in her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her dressing gown. 

After a moment, Zelda lifted her head, gazed at Lilith through the mirror and offered her a soft, shy smile. 

“Would you just sit with me? I’d like to go to my chair, read a book on the occult…” 

“Craft a hex?” Lilith finished, small smile creeping onto her own face. 

Zelda laughed, not as loud or sincere as her usual laugh, but it was still a giggle. It warmed Lilith’s heart and brought a glimpse of healing to Zelda’s, smile washing over both of their faces. 

“You know me too well.” Zelda stood, blanket cape still wrapped around her, and let Lilith guide her to the sitting room in the front of the house. 

Lilith situated Zelda in her chair, setting her cigarettes on the end table and fixing her blanket cape into a proper blanket over her lap. With a wave of her hand, there were two steaming mugs of tea sitting on the table. 

She smiled to herself, sitting in the chair beside Zelda with their feet touching on the stool, hand in hand while Zelda opened her book and handed Lilith a book of her own. 

Eyeing the cover - an ancient book on sacrifices - she cracked it open and skimmed over the pages. She looked over the book at Zelda, who wore an expression of momentary calm, hand still in Lilith’s as she flipped through her book, lips moving silently as she read. 

And if this was healing - for the both of them - after years of trauma, then it would be okay. They would get through it together, Lilith by Zelda’s side to help her through the muddy waters and into the clear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at zeldas-cane.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
